Across the Region
by LilyFlower21212
Summary: In this adventure, three young girls with different ambitions travel across the region of Dentan, and will end up learning things that could never be realized from learning a book. Join Lily, Lillian and Athena as they compete in Contests, challenge every trainer and Gym in their way and face the perils of camping. Rated T for minor cursing and paranoia.
1. Introductions

**Lily's POV**

I woke up with a weight on my chest, making the mattress sink deeper. I opened my eyes immediately, used to my old alarm blaring for me to go to Trainer School. I stopped going half a year ago, having made sure I learned as much as humanly possible about Pokémon before my twelfth birthday. Wait…birthday…

That was when I remembered the weight still on me. I looked forward, blinking away the blurriness from sleep. A reddish form came into view, in kind of a sitting-dog shape. It barked, and I blinked in response, not understanding what was on my bed with me.

"Well?" My mom expectantly asked from the doorway. I turned to her, a puzzled look on my face. "I told your father we should give it to you when you're actually awake…" She muttered, smiling brightly as what was happening finally dawned on me.

"You got me a Growlithe!?" I yelled, smiling as widely as I could without it hurting too much. The Growlithe barked happily at its name. I hugged the Pokémon, and it licked me right back. Mom just smiled after reminding me I still had to wait a few months before going on my journey, and left me with my new friend. "What am I gonna name you?" I asked it, not expecting an answer. It tilted its head. "Maybe something Latin, Latin's cool…" I thought to myself. Growlithe barked happily.

After looking up definitions online for half an hour, I finally thought of it.

* * *

"Ace!" I called, leaning on the front door. He bounded down the stairs, carrying his own Pokeball in his mouth. He dropped it into my open bag, wagging his tail in excitement. I bit my lip, nervous. Was I really ready to leave Hydron Town? It was all I knew, could I make it?

I shook my head at this. I'd been preparing my whole life, I had everything planned and under control. I had Ace by my side (or in my belt to be precise). I had to make it.

Bidding goodbye to my parents, and standing uncomfortably in all three of Mom's bear hugs, I walked out the door and into Route 1.

**Athena's POV**

I rushed out of m house, barely yelling "Bye!" to my parents over my shoulder. Professor Acacia was just next door, but I'd been waiting for months to get my partner, nothing would stop me today.

Except for crashing into someone else.

**Lillian's POV**

In a daze, I looked at whatever I crashed into. I saw light blonde hair going down, reaching the girl's back. Immediately, I launched into about a thousand apologies

"It's fine, I swear. Quit apologizing, it was just as much my fault for not looking." The girl said.

"I'm just so sorry-my name's Lillian, what's yours?" I asked her.

"Athena. Yeah, I know, Greek Goddess of Wisdom." I smiled at this, holding out my hand. "Why were you in such a rush?" She asked as she took the handshake.

"Just getting my starter Pokémon. What about you, oh great goddess?"

"Me too, shall we go?" She held out her arm, which I linked mine in. We walked into the lab, and came out holding our respective starters. Athena smiled down at the Squirtle in her arms, and I just grinned down at my new Charmander.

That was when we were crashed into for the second time in an hour.

**Athena's POV**

Lillian's large bushy black hair was in my face, and someone else's body was sprawled onto mine. The body rolled off, yelling "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

I got up, and saw a brunette girl with glasses looking insanely embarrassed and a bit scared, seemingly from seeing new people. I looked down and saw that the girl had a single Pokeball on her belt.

She stopped herself on another apology by saying "Oh, I love your Pokémon!" I'd forgotten about my Squirtle, and looked down to see it still lying on the ground, stunned from the sudden fall. I saw Lillian smile and thank the girl.

"I'm Lily, are you two going on a journey too?" She asked. Lillian nodded, a sudden fierce look etched onto her face.

"I'm going to challenge all the Gym Leaders!" Lillian declared. Lily turned to me, expecting me to say my goal.

"I just wanna find Pokémon, I guess. Maybe participate in Contests." I shrugged.

"I don't know what I want to do yet; I just wanna see the world, collect Pokémon. I think I'd like being a Breeder…" Lily admitted.

"Well, let's travel together!" Lillian suggested. "It'll be a lot more fun to travel across the region of Dentan together, and we'll always have someone to lift us up or give advice. I have a feeling we'll all need reminding on stuff like type advantages."

"I made a chart for that in Trainer School!" Lily helped. I held out my Pokedex.

"If Lily ever wants to know the name of a Pokémon, you and I can whip these out." I said to Lillian. She took these responses as an agreement and smiled widely. She turned to Lily then.

"Are you getting a Pokémon from Professor Acacia too? I think she only has a Bulbasaur left, which may be our faults." She admitted, looking a bit sorry.

"Nah, my family got me my partner for my birthday three months back." At this, she retrieved her only Pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out, Ace!" She called, and a red light flashed before revealing a small, reddish dog. Lillian and I both flipped open our Pokedex.

"Growlithe," They said "the puppy Pokémon. Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own trainer from harm."

Ace looked at the two of us suspiciously, unfamiliar with us. "S'alright, Ace, they're gonna join us on our journey!" Lily told the Growlithe. It looked back at her and barked happily.

She returned Ace to his Pokeball, which I took as a signal to withdraw my Squirtle. Lillian took notice and called her Charmander into its new Pokeball too.

"Wonder what Pokémon are in the first batch of tall grass." Lily said to herself, walking out of town.

"It won't matter what appears if we don't buy any extra Pokeballs!" Lillian said, making Lily come back.

"It won't be good if the wild Pokémon knock ours out, either." I added, guiding Lily to the nearby Pokecenter, which held a Pokemart inside.


	2. Route 1

**Lillian's POV**

Lily, Athena (or, as Lily calls her, Athens) and I ventured into Route 2, Athena and I holding 5 Pokeballs each in our bags, and Lily having 15.

"Why so many?" Athena asked in the Pokemart portion.

"Athens, one thing you learn in Trainer School is that some Pokémon refuse to be caught on the first try, especially when you defeat more Gym Leaders. Sometimes you just have to throw and hope they don't use a self-harming move." Lily explained, stuffing her Pokeballs and Potions. She then took out her Town Map to plan out their adventure.

"Next town over, Kriptane Town, has a Gym, we can all start there. Athena, do you plan on challenging the Gym Leader before we find a Contest to enter?" Lily asked.

"Nah." Athena replied, shrugging.

"I think I should challenge them with you, Lillian, to train up my team." Lily told me.

**Athena's POV**

"Lily, even if every Pokémon we encounter doesn't get caught immediately, which is unlikely with us not having gone far in the Region, 15 Pokeballs is a bit much!" Lillian insisted. I groaned, we'd been having the same argument for what felt like an hour. In all honesty, we were barely out of my hometown, Chronem City.

"Fine!" Lily gave up, as tired of this conversation as I was. She reached into her bag and gave each of us 4 Pokeballs, leaving us with 9 and her with 11. "At least I wasn't under-compensating." Lily muttered.

Not a minute later, I found a Pokémon. Immediately I grabbed my Pokedex to identify it.

**Lily's POV**

"Ponyta," A robotic female voice read out. "The Fire Horse Pokémon. Its hind legs, which have hooves that are harder than diamond, kick back at any presence it senses behind it."

I gaped at the Ponyta, amazed. Seeing a picture in a textbook vs. seeing it in reality is too different to describe. Its flames rose from its back, occasionally being spit off and left as its own small ember. Its nostrils flared as it whinnied at Athena, who brought out her Squirtle.

"Don't use Bubble!" I called to her. "Your Squirtle is a higher level and as type advantage, you might knock it out before you're able to catch it!" Athena waved me off, but obviously heard me as she had Squirtle use Tail Whip.

"To me, stat-altering moves are a waste of time." I whispered to Lillian. She nodded in agreement, but didn't dare take her eyes off the battle.

The Ponyta didn't waste time in retaliating by using Tackle. I saw Athena wince as her Squirtle was hurt, but not too badly.

Squirtle used Tackle right back, and had a bigger impact than the Ponyta had. Athena continued using Tackle for the next three turns. In the time it took Ponyta to take _maybe_ half of Squirtle's health, Ponyta was left with just an eighth.

Athena quickly whipped out the first Pokeball she could get her hands on. Lillian and I waited with anticipation as it shook once, twice…

*BINK!*

Releasing the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding, I uncrossed my fingers as Athena ran for her brand new Pokémon.

Following Athena's lead, I caught a Pikachu, while Lillian caught a Gastly that night. The second route in a region was a lot longer than would be expected, we ended up camping.

**Lillian's POV**

"Athens, how much are you going to goggle over my Pikachu?" Lily asked. We continued walking as soon as the sun rose so that we could get to Kriptane faster. Spending an entire night on the ground as well as walking in grass and a dirt path all day covered the three of us in grime. Lily continually rubbed little grubs of dirt of her neck and chest.

"It's not my fault he's so adorable!" Athena squealed, bending down to pet the electric rat. She had insisted Lily on leaving the Pikachu out of its Pokeball just so she could cuddle with it.

"Stop calling him adorable, he's tough! Have you ever seen a Raichu? It's badass." Lily responded, transitioning from annoyed to excited at the prospect of having a Raichu to train.

"He can be adorable and badass at the same time, Lily." I eased them, tired. Lily nodded at that, however begrudgingly.

"I do want her to stop cuddling with him, he's as tired as we are, he needs to rest so he can help me-" Lily was interrupted by the sound of leaves being crunched under bike tires.

The rider came into view, and had a look that seemed to be a mix of annoyed and tired. In his bike's basket, I saw a brown and white Pokémon egg shaking to be hatched.

And hatch it did. With a spurt of dazzling white light, a small brown fox with a bushy tail and coat of neck fur appeared in the basket, looking straight ahead and spotted Lily.

It squealed happily, but the trainer who had hatched it seemed irked and disappointed. "I just want a shiny, man!" He whined. He then spotted the three of us, covered in dirt and dust and mud and just all-around unkempt.

"Hey, you guys, want an Eevee? Take it; I've got enough of them." He carelessly dropped the fox into the closest arms-Lily's arms. It cried in happiness again.

"Hey-what?" Before Lily could properly argue, the trainer rode the direction he came from, which held a building with a gate beside it.

"What the hell?" I asked, Athena looking at the trainer distancing himself from us in astonishment and surprise. Lily just looked down at the Pokémon given to her.

Athena and I held our Pokedex near Lily's gift.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes." The woman-robot-voice read.

"Oh!" Lily yelled, surprising the Eevee. "I learned about these things in Trainer School! They have like seven different evolution options, and they're really rare. In most regions you can't even catch them!"

"And it's adorable!" Athena squealed.

"For once, I'll agree with you." Lily said, nuzzling the small Pokémon.

**Athena's POV**

We finally reached the building the trainer that gave Lily her Eevee was biking around, which turned out to be a Day-Care center.

"In these places, you can leave Pokémon that need to be leveled for a while; they train your Pokémon for you. The only problem is they might learn moves you didn't want them to learn while they're here. Oh, you can also leave one Pokémon with either a Pokémon of the opposite gender or a Ditto, and they can breed. That's where this little one came from." Lily explained (or ranted, really), holding out her Eevee's Pokeball as a visual explanation.

"Looks like this girl explained it all." A crotchety old man voice said, and I turned to see one standing near the entrance. "This business of Pokémon day-care has been passed on through our family for years. I finally gave it up to my grandson about five years ago, along with his fiancé."

Lily started gushing to the old man about how great raising Pokémon for a living must be fantastic, but I was just looking for a shower. Even a faucet would be heaven.

Lillian made a little 'ahem' sound, turning Lily's attention to us, and motioned towards our disheveled appearances. She sighed and turned back to the old man.

"Do you have a bathroom, with a shower or even a sink we could use? We've been walking this route for a day now." Lily said, with much less enthusiasm than before. Nonetheless, the old man smiled at her and waved his arm to the door.

Lily waved Lillian and I in, a little disappointed her conversation had to end, and went ahead to talk to the young woman, presumably the man's grandson's fiancée. Once again, Lily was smiled at and waved into what was probably a private room.

"DIBS ON FIRST SHOWER!" I yelled, and raced into the bathroom with my backpack. I could hear Lily sighing and Lillian shouting about how unfair that was, but I finally felt clean, so Lillian could hold a grudge for as long as she wanted.


	3. New Campsite

**Lily's POV**

Once we all finished showering at the Day Care, I kindly said good-bye to the owners and the old man, once again setting off for Kriptane Town, which held the first Gym.

"Kriptane's Gym is based on Fighting Type Pokémon, so we'll need either Flying or Psychic Types to hold an advantage." I explained to Lillian.

"How'd you get those Day Care owners to help us so fast, Lily?" Lillian questioned, ignoring my strategy completely.

"Yeah, how? It took like a minute, and the old man started smiling." Athena added. I huffed, knowing they wouldn't talk about type advantages until I rid them of their curiosity.

"Adults just like me." I shrugged, ignoring Athena's questions of "But _how_?"

"None of us have either Flying or Psychic Type Pokémon, but we should be fine if we just have higher level Pokémon that aren't…" I dozed off, and grabbed for the list of type advantages and disadvantages I always carry in my bag.

"No Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark or Steel types. So I can't use Eevee, than." I concluded.

"I think Athena and I should go catch Pokémon, so that we all can have three." Lillian said, and I still wasn't sure if she heard me. As she ran into the wild grass, I yelled "If you're going to use Gastly, don't make him use Dark Type moves!"

**Athena's POV**

I came back to the clearing Lily was waiting at with my new Pokémon. "Is that…" Lillian began, until Lily burst out laughing.

"A FEEBAS!?" She shouted, still laughing. "_That_ is even more useless than Magikarp, Athens!"

"But he's cute!" I defended, cuddling the fish. "Don't worry, Feebs, you're adorable." I said down to it in a baby-voice.

"Whatever floats your boat, Athena." Lillian left at, and then showed Lily and I her new Pokémon, Phanpy.

"Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. As a sign of affection, it bumps with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying." My Pokedex read.

**Lillian's POV**

"What moves does Feebas know? It can't be that useless." I asked Athena, to which she muttered a feeble "Just Splash."

"You really won the lottery with that one, Athens. Total catch, cash prize." Lily said with dry sarcasm, up ahead of Athena and me.

"Maybe it evolves like Magikarp?" I suggested.

"Nah, they wouldn't pull _another_ thing of 'useless fish evolves into awesome beast'." Lily shot down. "Though there is another water type that evolves into something awesome…Oh! Yeah, there's this little thing called a Dratini, it's like a little blue snake thing, and it evolves into this majestic huge blue snake thing, but then _that_ evolves into this awesome orange dragon called Dragonite!"

Lily seemed to have noticed me widen my eyes in delight, because she said "When we get to a lake or something we can try to fish for one! Might take a while, they're rare, but it's worth it, eh?"

We fished for hours-well, Lily did for about two hours before she got bored, and she only lasted _that_ long because she really wanted to help me catch one. I sat for another hour before joining Athena and Lily in looking for yet another good camping site.

Lily saw my disappointed expression almost immediately. "Don't worry; it's just not indigenous to this area, which was very likely this early in an adventure. I'm sure a lake around the sixth gym or so will have a few!"

"Guys, I found a huge clearing!" Called Athena's voice, a few meters deeper than we.

**Lily's POV**

The clearing was pretty big, big enough for the nine Pokémon we had to sleep in their own spaces as well as the three tents, and Athena could set up her snack table.

Before she had the chance to whip out the chips, watermelon and crackers, Athena tripped and landed on her face.

Once again, the three had happened upon a hatching egg some asshole didn't feel like taking care of.

Athena's foot seemed to have startled the Pokémon inside; the little white egg with blue and red spots shook furiously, and gleamed brighter than the moon. My glasses intensified the light, so I averted my eyes until I could sense the hatching was over.

Well, from the looks of the Pokémon, more half-over.

**Athena's POV**

"Why did only it's hands, feet and head come out?" Lillian asked no one in particular, and we all let the question hang in the air.

The Pokémon began crying, and I immediately bent over to soothe it, picking the egg-shell-like Pokémon up to cradle it in my arms.

"I think it likes you, Athens." Lily commented. "It stopped crying as soon as you picked it up."

I began to lower it back down, but it cried again. I shushed it, resuming the cradling.

"It likes you so much it doesn't want to be put down," Lillian added. I slowly took my Pokedex out, taking great care not to startle the little thing.

"Togepi," It said. "The Spike Ball Pokémon. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up."

"See if it will go in one of your Pokeballs!" Lillian suggested, before and while I shushed her. "Sorry," she amended.

Still. I took her advice and held out the ball towards Togepi. She smiled as big as her tiny mouth (well-proportionate, I suppose) could open, and tapped the button herself.

It shook just once this time before clicking shut, confirming that the Togepi was mine now.

"You caught it…I guess." Lily pat me on the back, and began to unroll her sleeping bag in the tent she's claimed.

"It is cute," Lillian told me. "We all agree on that." She followed Lily's footsteps, and could soon be noticed breathing slower, falling asleep easily.

I looked down at the now-occupied Pokeball and grinned. "Nice," I told myself, pride taking a hold of me that I caught a Pokémon without even battling it or trying; it _offered_ itself to me. It truly _liked_ me.

I got the last cabin, which surprisingly wasn't placed horribly. Lillian must've taken the one that was forced to be placed uncomfortably to be nice; she was _always_ _so_ nice.

I eventually dozed off, still holding Togepi's Pokeball.


End file.
